How A Marble Got Them Together
by umbreonblue
Summary: Exactly what this is... (L'Arc x Naofumi)


Naofumi, as the Shield Hero, has ridiculous defenses…but…when against a certain Scythe Hero, his defenses are useless…and that includes his emotional walls and boundaries. Those are just as useless against that guy…who just bypasses them all easily.

Of course, we're talking about L'Arc here.

'He always throws me off…' Naofumi thinks but doesn't directly say that to him…merely because this weakness could get him killed. However, something else happened that changes things.

Frankly, it all started with an accidental kiss…which evolved into something more. **Much more**.

* * *

One night…

They had to share a room. L'Arc was already seated on the bed when Naofumi walked in and…tripped on marble Filo bought on a whim and left there.

L'Arc tried to catch him…only for his lips to meet Naofumi's as he did so.

Quickly parting, Naofumi blushes, L'Arc holding him by the shoulders and almost fully in his lap.

"Uh…can we forget this ever happened?" Naofumi asks as he tries to back away, flustered as he tries to look at anywhere but L'Arc's face.

L'Arc stared at him, thinking about how soft Naofumi's lips were before smiling, "I don't think so, Kiddo…" before he pulls Naofumi into his lap and kisses him again.

"Mph?!"

L'Arc kept kissing him, moving his lips, tongue tracing Naofumi's lips in an attempt to coax him, to open him up… but Naofumi kept his mouth shut, a blush on his face.

When they parted lips again, they both pant. L'Arc was staring hungrily at Naofumi, whose eyes were teary, dazed as he panted, trying to calm himself down.

At this time, Naofumi was fully seated in L'Arc's lap….before L'Arc decide to change their position, pinning Naofumi onto the bed.

Naofumi looked a bit surprised, his eyes widening a fraction before sees L'Arc's heated gaze, looking to eat him up before kissing him once more.

"Hmph…L'Arc…"

"Hm?" he hums, a hand wandering Naofumi's body, trying to get into his pants.

"I've never been with…**anyone **before so…" Naofumi confesses, a blush on his face before saying, "Please be gentle…"

L'Arc licked his lips, aroused by Naofumi being so vulnerable like this….that he's the only one who can get the Shield Hero like this…

In his excitement, L'Arc takes the opportunity to kiss him.

"Mmph?!"

Naofumi is caught off guard, L'Arc's tongue invading his mouth, sweeping through it once before parting again.

"You really are…" L'Arc pulls away, only to lightly kiss him again, "So cute," he takes his shirt off, tossing it somewhere before leaning back, "I don't think I can hold myself back."

Naofumi sees the bulge in the Scythe Hero's pants, blushes, and gulps.

L'Arc smirks as he starts sucking and kissing on Naofumi's neck, getting soft moans out of the Shield Hero before nipping and licking his ear.

"L'Arc~…" Naofumi calls his name, which just gets him even more excited.

After stripping Naofumi of his clothes and tossing them somewhere, L'Arc sees that he's already pretty aroused too… His manhood is standing straight up and already leaking pre-cum.

Embarrassed, Naofumi closes his legs, but L'Arc just wouldn't have it. He grabs Naofumi's thigh, gripping it firmly.

"Let me see…" L'Arc says in a deep voice, trying to coax him.

Shuddering at the voice, Naofumi whimpers, shaking his head, refusing him.

Huffing, L'Arc lets go of the thigh before he attacks Naofumi's nipples next, caressing and pinching one while licking and sucking on the other.

"Nn…ah…" Naofumi grips the bed sheets.

L'Arc let go, pulling back to see those nipples perked up and red as Naofumi pants, moving his legs just enough for L'Arc to seize his manhood, stroking it.

"Fuaahh….ahh…" Naofumi moans as he feels the pleasure, trying to ground himself by gripping the bed sheets again.

"I'm…I'm gonna…" Naofumi warns before L'Arc removed his hand.

All teary eyed, gaze full of lust, Naofumi whines at him. Smirking, L'Arc gets a jar of oil from under the bed.

"Why do you have that?!" Naofumi accuses since that wasn't there before.

Shrugging, L'Arc smiles, "Just in case," he says before opening the jar and ordering Naofumi, "Spread your legs."

Frowning, Naofumi obeys him, spreading his legs wide, revealing his small hole.

L'Arc coated his fingers in the oil before poking it, Naofumi flinching away. He soothed him with a quick kiss before putting a finger in slowly.

"Ngh…" Naofumi grunts, feeling uncomfortable.

L'Arc adds more fingers, three of them rubbing and stretching him, the pain only subsiding when L'Arc found a certain spot.

"Ah?" Naofumi's body jumps, feeling pleasure every time that spot was hit and rubbed, "Mm~…" He could feel himself melting.

Pleased, L'Arc thrusts at that spot a few more times before taking them out, Naofumi whining again at the loss.

Licking his lips, lust in his eyes as L'Arc took his pants off, revealing his large manhood.

'That's **huge**…!' Naofumi cowers at the size of it, dark lines of anguish around him, 'Will it even fit?'

Noticing this, L'Arc rubs Naofumi's head, "Don't be scared…" he whispers, "I'll take care of you, kiddo."

The encouragement touched him, so Naofumi mustered up his courage and nodded. After L'Arc coated his huge thing in oil, Naofumi raised himself up, positioning the thing to his hole before slowly dropping downwards.

"Mm…ah…! Ngh…nn…"

The initial pain was awful…the burn even worse…but Naofumi stubbornly continued until he was fully seated in L'Arc's lap.

"You alright? Kiddo?" L'Arc asks, his cheeks red and grunting at just how hot and tight Naofumi is as he holds Naofumi's legs apart, one in each hand.

Naofumi wraps his arms tightly around L'Arc's neck and back, hanging his head over his shoulder, grimacing at the pain, "Yeah…just…give me a minute…"

He pants, trying to relax as he feels the hard, hot, and pulsing manhood in his body, piercing him deeply. He felt stuffed.

After a while, Naofumi kisses L'Arc on the lips. L'Arc takes it as an OK to start moving, gripping Naofumi's legs and moving them up and down, thrusting shallowly and slowly before increasing the pace as they kiss.

Then…

"Aah! No…not there! No…" Naofumi moans, sobbing as L'Arc found that spot and kept hitting it.

Eventually, Naofumi started moving his hips on his own, L'Arc thrusting up into him.

"Ahh…! Gonna…cum…!" Naofumi yells.

"Naofumi…" L'Arc moans as he thrusts in all the way, sending them both over the edge.

"L'Arc!"

Naofumi releases on L'Arc's stomach and chest, splattering him in white while L'Arc came inside, filling him up completely with hot liquid, still feeling him twitch inside.

The both of them panting, Naofumi collapsed in L'Arc's arms while L'Arc laid down on the bed.

After coming down from their high, L'Arc carefully lifted Naofumi up and off his member before setting him down on the bed, the hole leaking a bit of semen.

Resting, they kissed for a bit before L'Arc started another round on his own.

"Ah? Again?!" Naofumi's startled, not expecting another round when he's already exhausted.

"I love you, Naofumi," L'Arc smiles lovingly at him.

Blushing, Naofumi sighs before kissing the man again, "I love you too, L'Arc."

After the second round, they cuddle as they go to sleep.

* * *

In the morning…

Naofumi woke up to being in L'Arc's arms, his head on the man's chest, hearing his heartbeat. Smiling, he runs a hand through L'Arc's hair before lazily tracing L'Arc's tattoo, completely content.

L'Arc woke up to Naofumi touching him, which makes him smile as well, petting his hair, which Naofumi seemed to like since he leaned into it. He could practically hear the man purring like a cat…so he kept doing it.

When it was time for them to get up, they get dressed and kissed, "Good morning," smiling as they headed to get breakfast.

* * *

Omake:

As for why no one came in and interrupted them despite the door being unlocked… Therese and Raphtalia were in their own room with Filo, covering her ears when they heard them doing it.

* * *

Omake 2:

To L'Arc, Naofumi was like a hedgehog. Prickly on the outside, soft on the inside, but always very cute. Just his type.

To Naofumi, L'Arc was like a weasel. Always able to slip through his defenses, throwing him off, able to disorient and confuse him like he's L'Arc's prey…but kind of handsome nonetheless, though he'll never admit that to his face.


End file.
